The present invention relates in general to a thermoreactor, and more particularly to a thermoreactor utilizing fuel conversion and an ultrasonic chamber.
There are many types of engines utilizing hydrocarbon fuels. Many of these engines are adapted to burn a particular fuel relatively efficiently. Many engines are adapted to burn liquid fuels only. Engines that burn liquid fuels have relatively complex fuel injection or carburetor systems to facilitate even or controlled burning of the liquid fuels. Often in may be desirable to burn gas fuels. However, gas fuels are often difficult to store, transport and transfer. Therefore, there is a need for an engine that can combine the storage and availability advantages of using liquid fuels with the burning efficiencies and simplicities of gas fuels.
Additionally, often engines can efficiently provide linear motion which, in order to perform useful work must be converted into rotational motion. Often this is done with relatively complicated and inefficient mechanical devices. Therefore there is a need for an efficient mechanically simple device for converting linear motion into rotational motion.
The present invention is a thermoreactor for converting liquid fuels to gas fuels, which are burned to perform work. A fuel conversion chamber is used to heat liquid fuel to a high temperature converting the liquid fuel to a gas fuel. The gas fuel is injected into a combustion chamber with the combustion gases being used to heat the fuel conversion chamber, air, and water, as well as to do work. Sensors are used throughout the thermoreactor and are coupled to a controller for monitoring and controlling operation of the thermoreactor. Gas pressure created by the thermoreactor is converted to rotational motion by a linear to rotational motion converter device. The device converts linear motion of a piston driven by gas pressure to rotational motion of a shaft. A bearing connected to a piston shaft rides in a groove formed in a rotor. The groove is angled relative to the axis of the rotating shaft.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to efficiently burn a fuel.
It is a further object of the present invention to convert linear motion into rotational motion.
It is an advantage of the present invention that a variety of fuels may be used.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the linear to rotational motion conversion device has a relatively simple and reliable mechanical structure.
It is a feature of the present invention that liquid fuels are converted to gas fuels.
It is a feature of the present invention that the linear to rotational motion conversion device uses a surface transverse to the axis of a rotating shaft.
These and other objects, advantages, and features will become apparent in view of the following more detailed description.